


A Different Type of Love Language

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: After Erin and Dave go their separate ways, she suddenly finds herself an admirer in the most unlikely of people.
Relationships: Penelope Garcia/Erin Strauss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Different Type of Love Language

Erin was tapping away on her keyboard when she felt her assistant's presence in front of her. Clearing her throat, she slowly pushed her glasses up her nose from where they had slipped down to the tip while she had been working. "What can I do for you, Helen?" she asked, trying not to frown as she gazed at the woman.

"You've received a flower delivery, ma'am."

Those words did cause Erin to frown, and she glanced down at the small planter in Helen's hands. "Is there a card?" she asked, trying to keep her voice measured and controlled as her gaze was focused on the plant. "Well?"

"No, the delivery driver said that no card had been left, just that these were supposed to be delivered to you today. It really is a lovely little plant."

Erin felt her nose crinkle a little as she shrugged. "Flowers wither after a while," she finally replied as she took the deep purple pot from Helen's outstretched hands. "But it will be nice to have these for a little while." She had said those words so quietly that she was almost certain Helen hadn't overheard them, but from the winsome smile that her assistant gave her, she thought that it might not have been quiet enough. As soon as her assistant had left her office, Erin set the pot down onto her desk and took a good look at the flowers.

They were so deep a purple as to almost be black, and Erin smiled a little as she reached out to stroke the velvety petals. "David, why would you try to reach out to me with flowers after we both agreed that our relationship wasn't going to work? These violets are lovely, but they won't change anything about the fact that while the sex was good, we couldn't make a relationship work." Letting out a deep sigh, she pushed away from the desk and picked up the small plant, carrying it over to the table that was in front of her sofa and placing it on the opposite side of her newest bonsai tree. It did lend a nice symmetry to the table, and she allowed herself to smile as she made her way back to her desk.

Picking up her phone, she dialed David's office number from memory, and held the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she continued to work on the budget report that she would need to present to Director Shepherd following lunch. When he didn't pick up, she remembered that Alpha team was out on a case. Letting out a frustrated breath, she ended that call before calling his mobile. That only took two rings before he answered, and then she felt her throat turn dry as she realized that she would have to talk about their breakup once more.

"Erin? Is everything all right?"

A faint croak came out of her throat before she coughed a little to try and remove the frog there. "Thank you for the violets, David. They're beautiful."

"I'm sorry?"

"The violets. I just received them, and they're gorgeous. I don't know where you found a variety that purple, but the pot fits in with my office perfectly. Thank you."

There was a small pause, and she could hear Aaron and Agent Morgan talking in the background about the case. That was enough of a distraction to not make the connection that his silence was lingering on into awkward until he coughed quietly. "I honestly did not send you any flowers, Erin. We both agreed that we would remain friendly, but not do anything that would make it seem like either of us was trying to revive things between us. You know I love you, bella, but we just couldn't make it work."

"Oh," she breathed out, feeling her brow furrow in confusion as she glanced over at the violets. "Then who sent them?"

"Maybe you have a secret admirer, Erin. You are a vibrant, beautiful, woman, and it would make sense that there was someone other than I who saw that. Or maybe the card was just lost, and you'll find out who sent them in the next few days. Try not to be too paranoid about a gift of flowers."

"I'll try. And David?"

"Yes?"

"Stay safe out there. Even if we're not a couple, your safety still matters to me."

"I'm touched, Erin, truly. Have a good day."

They exchanged a few more bland pleasantries as they ended the call, and Erin hung up the phone feeling more confused than ever. She had never made a lot of friends in her department, given the way she had been promoted on Lexie's back, and kept to herself at official functions, especially after she had come out of rehab, as her sobriety was paramount to her. So it was a bit of a mystery as to who might send her flowers anonymously. Shaking her head a little, Erin tried to bring her focus back on her work, since she needed to get it finished in a few hours, or face working through lunch. Which, in turn, would lead to her being cranky throughout the meeting, something she did not need in that moment.

Somehow, Erin had summoned all her focus around herself and had made it through the budget meeting with the Director with no cause for alarm. He had agreed with her assessment that the team could afford to bring on another agent, and had given her a few recommendations for who she might consider, but Erin already knew who she was going to ask, even if it might put her sobriety in jeopardy if it didn't go well. Still, she left the dossier for Alex Blake on Aaron's desk, with a note attached that he should reach out to her and ask that she join the team. A part of her knew that Alex would jump at the opportunity, but only if she didn't know that Erin had been the one to suggest that it happen.

When she returned to her office, she found that she had just missed another delivery from the florist, as Helen was holding a smaller ceramic pot in her hands, a bemused smile on her lips. "Let me guess, there was no card left again?" Erin asked as she gestured towards her door with her hand.

"No, this time there was no signature, but there was a card left. I didn't read it, but the deliveryman told me that the inscription was given over the phone, so you won't be able to see if you know the handwriting."

Erin nodded as she gestured for Helen to set the pot on her desk. "Thank you, Helen. I think that I'm going to take a long lunch today, but I won't be leaving the office. If you would, please pick up my standard order from George's?"

"Of course, Erin. I'll leave in about twenty minutes?"

"That would work just fine." Erin gave her a small smile as Helen left the room. Once the door was closed, Erin let out a long breath as she plucked the card out of the floral pick. It was the standard size, so she knew not to expect much of a note, and she sank down into her chair as she slipped the card from the crème envelope.

_Violets are for wisdom and faithfulness. When I learned that, I knew that they had to be your flower, along with mine. I hope these brighten your day._

There was no signature, but she knew from the language used that it most definitely was not David. A part of her had harbored the thought that he might be sending them, even as a friendly gesture, but that notion was now gone, leaving her with a greater mystery. There wasn't anything sinister about the flowers, they truly did brighten her day, and she smiled as she once more stroked the petals. This time, she had received a different type of violet, and the delicate blue purple color reminded her of ice. She knew that it wasn't a coincidence that she was making this connection, and it just pointed towards it being someone who knew her, and knew the name that she was called behind her back. The fact that her admirer had sent her something so beautiful just told Erin that perhaps she was being seen in a different light these days.

Still, she now had to worry about whether or not Alex would take the position that Aaron was going to offer her. She had no doubt that he would offer it to her, since she was a brilliant linguist and had been an amazing agent, until the Amerithrax incident. A heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach indicated that it would be a long time before she could grow used to the fact that she would be working somewhat closely with the woman who's career she had helped destroy all those years ago. Erin knew that she would need something lovely to focus on as her life started to tilt around her, after all. She also knew that as soon as her admirer knew what she had done, the flowers would stop coming, and so she tried to content herself with the two plants she had received, and the sweet message behind them.

"Erin? Agent Hotchner would like to speak with you? Are you free?"

She dropped the card onto her desk as she looked up at Helen. "I have a few minutes, yes. Send him in."

Helen nodded and then gestured towards the man waiting in the outer office. As they crossed paths, Helen closed the door, leaving them alone. "I thought that we would have a longer short list than one candidate. Care to fill me in on why her? Why now?"

Erin should have known that he would see through her, right to the heart of the matter, and she licked her lips a little before meeting his gaze, her hand unconsciously reaching out to rub the leaves of her newest plant in an effort to soothe herself. "After certain events transpired late last year, I knew that I had to make a complete change in my life. Seeing Alex reinstated to the position that she rightfully deserves is just one small attempt at the amends I should have made years ago. However, we are both prideful people, so you are not to tell her that hers was the only name put forth for Agent Prentiss's position, nor are you to tell her that I was the one to recommend her. Do I make myself clear?"

He nodded, looking away from her towards the plant. "That's a lovely violet. Did you choose it yourself?"

"No, I was sent it."

"Huh. Interesting."

Erin didn't like the sound of those two words, and she frowned at him as he met her gaze once more. "What is so interesting about a violet? I already know that they represent wisdom and faithfulness."

"It's not that. They have another meaning, too." Her frown deepened as she tilted her head, waiting for him to explain further. "Just, take a few minutes to do a basic internet search, and you'll see what I referenced. Will there be trouble if I hire Blake?"

"Maybe from her end, but I am not going to deliberately instigate anything. I just want her to have this second chance."

He nodded sharply before giving her a small smile. "Two violet plants tells me that you have an admirer, Erin. Though you might be surprised at who that is. And you can glare at me all you want, that won't get me to reveal something that I don't know. Just, take your lunch to look up the play _The Captive_. You might understand a little better."

Before she could say another word, Aaron had turned on his heel and made it halfway out the door, so there was no point in calling out after him. Instead, she turned to her computer and decided to take his advice. Calling up her browser, she went to Google and typed in meaning of violets along with the play Aaron had mentioned. One of the first answers on the list was about the Sapphic connection to violets, and she felt her cheeks flush a little at the implication. No one knew that side of her, and she began to view the flowers in a different light, wondering if she was being subtly mocked. A part of her hoped not, as she loved the flowers she had received so far. Better to keep it to herself for the moment, then to rant and rail about who could possibly be sending them.

Still, as the days flew by, Erin couldn't help but wonder if she would receive another plant, especially when she received word that Alex had accepted the position offered to her, and would be starting with the next pay cycle. What she hadn't expected was to find Ms. Garcia standing in front of Helen's desk the week before Alex was scheduled to start, talking animatedly to her. "…yet. She can't know. I've worked so hard to keep my identity a secret because she wouldn't believe my intentions are pure. At least, not yet. I have to woo…"

Erin clocked the exact moment that Helen, and then Ms. Garcia, knew that she was behind them, as the younger woman's voice trailed off as her back stiffened in shock. "Oh god, Chief Strauss is right behind me, isn't she?" Helen nodded. "This is not how I wanted this to happen. I wanted months, not a few weeks." Ms. Garcia turned in a flurry of fabric and shoes, not looking into Erin's face as she thrust a small planter of halo violas in her direction. She took hold of it instinctively, and then Penelope was brushing past her, leaving her to stand there with the plant as she stared at her assistant.

"I was sworn to secrecy, Erin. After you and Agent Rossi broke up, Penelope felt like she might have a chance with you, if you could think of her as a potential partner. I thought it was rather sweet, that she would have a crush on you and try to lavish you with flowers that had such a strong double meaning. She's a sweetheart, but I think that you should go talk to her before her embarrassment overwhelms her. I'll put the plant on the table near your other ones while you do that."

"When did you start giving me orders?" she asked, making certain there was a softness to her voice that would tell her assistant she didn't mind.

"When you came back and had changed. I knew then, that you might need someone to gently nudge you in the right direction every so often."

Erin laughed as she nodded. "I just never saw this coming."

"Whatever you tell her, be gentle. Her heart is in the right place."

Again, she nodded, and then turned and made her way out into the hallway. There were a number of people clumped together, blocking an easy path to the bullpen, and she drew herself up to her full height as she brushed past those gathered to finally reach her destination. A quick glance up to Ms. Garcia's office told her that the woman had closed herself up in there, and she took a deep breath as she straightened her shoulders and strode over to the stairs that would lead her there. Still, Erin tried to ignore the shakiness of her legs as she climbed upwards, trying to run through what she might say to her, to let her know that she was flattered. And she was, oh, she was flattered beyond description, but she didn't know if she was ready to have a relationship with another colleague. She was currently zero for two in that department. Still, kissing her would be so nice…

Erin hadn't realized that she had knocked on the door, she was so lost in thought, until Ms. Garcia had yanked it open to stare at her before taking hold of her hand and tugging her inside. Then, she was pressing her back against the wood of the door as the woman got right into her personal space. "Are you here to fire me?"

"No," she replied, frowning at that idea. "Why would I fire you?"

"Because I completely flouted the rules. Because I did something stupid."

Erin's frown deepened as she shook her head, bringing one hand up to rest on Ms. Garcia's upper arm. "I would never fire you for being kind. And I am beyond flattered that you would look at me with desire." She paused as she noticed Ms. Garcia's pupils contract, somehow knowing that the next thing she would feel was the meeting of their lips. Slowly, she let her eyes close as her jaw dropped a little in relaxation, allowing nature to take its course as Ms. Garcia pressed forwards, her lips caressing Erin's in a ghost of a kiss. When she went to pull away, Erin followed her, wanting to keep that sensation of fire that she had felt.

"So, I guess I did read you right?" Ms. Garcia asked when she finally pulled her lips away from Erin's, and she nodded a little. "I'm glad. You kiss really well."

"I've had a little practice, Ms. Garcia."

"Oh, Penelope, please. If we've kissed, it feels weird for you to be so formal with me, ma'am."

"You need to call me Erin, then. Thank you for the flowers."

Penelope blushed as she took hold of Erin's hand, leading her over to the low sofa that took up a large corner of the room. "I wanted to be romantic, like old school romantic. I assumed, from the bonsai in your office, that you'd prefer plants over cut flowers, and when I found the meaning behind violets, well, I thought that it was perfect. You deserve perfect, especially since life hasn't been perfect for you."

"And it likely won't be perfect for a long time," she murmured quietly as she tightened her hand around Penelope's, staring down at the leather of the sofa. To her horror, quick tears began to pool in the corner of her eyes, and she blinked frantically to keep them at bay.

"Why?"

The soft question was so evenly spoken that Erin wondered if she hadn't looked into Alex's past with the BAU, if she hadn't found out what had happened, and her heart wondered if things would be over before they had started when she spoke about what had occurred. "Because when Alex joins the team, there is bound to be friction between us. Did you do any research on her?"

"A little. I know that she used to work here, many years ago. That Reid studied with her, since she's so brilliant at linguistics. I know that she was asked to step down from her position in the BSU because the profile that she built with your help fingered the wrong man, and that there was talk of a lawsuit, until you smoothed things over with him."

"I was also the one who cut the rope out from under her. I could have saved her reputation, but I chose to make certain that I was in the position to land on my feet. I was pregnant with Tabitha, and I needed to have some stability in my life. Alex knew that I was pregnant, she knew before I knew."

"How?"

Erin blushed as she looked up into Penelope's face, seeing nothing but honest curiosity there. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. But I think that if you really think about it, you'll know."

Penelope's eyes widened as she nodded, and then she was leaning in to hug her tightly. "One day, you'll feel safe enough to tell me that story. Until you are, I'll try to wait patiently and not go digging into the past by whatever means I have on hand. Would you mind if I kissed you again?"

"No," she murmured as Penelope pulled away from her to cup her face with her hands before leaning in and kissing her almost possessively. Erin gasped, which allowed Penelope to deepen the kiss as she pressed Erin back against the sofa until she was in a supine position, one of her hands slipping up Erin's torso until it was cupping her breast, Penelope's thumb brushing against her nipple, causing it to tighten deliciously beneath the touch. Moaning, she tugged on Penelope's hair, needing to get her attention, to have her stop before things got out of hand. "Please, Penelope," she panted as the woman released her lips, and then the welcome weight of her body was lifting off Erin as she sat up.

"What?"

"For one, we're not a couple."

"Not officially."

Erin rolled her eyes as she struggled to sit up, finding that Penelope had somehow managed to unbutton her blouse, and she hurriedly rebuttoned it as she stared at the woman. "For another, we're in your office, at our place of work, and it would look suspect if I left this room all disheveled. That would raise too many questions before I even was able to talk to the Director."

"So you want to be a couple?"

"You ran before you walked, didn't you, Penelope?"

The smile that Penelope gave her took her breath away. "Of course I did. That was the only way I could accomplish everything that I wanted to get done. Are you really going to ask the Director about this?"

"Yes. I need one good thing to look forward to here, until Alex and I can clear the air between us, and you, with your flowers, might just be it."

"That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard from you. Rossi was an idiot to not make things work with you, I hope you know." Erin let out a low laugh as she shook her head. "I'm serious, you're lovely, and I get to be yours for however long we're compatible, which I hope is a really long time. I can't say forever, because of this job, but I will take all the days I can have with you."

"As long as you bring me plants, I think that we can make it last." Penelope gave her another of those beautiful smiles that Erin could easily fall in love with, and she couldn't wait to learn Penelope's love language more in depth.


End file.
